Prue Halliwell: Queen of Tartarus
by Maverick500
Summary: When the half witch/half demon Prince of Tartarus falls in love with Prue the lives and the destinies of the Charmed Ones are changed forever. Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Prue/OC Ch. 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed, I'm just borrowing them. However, the characters you don't recognize are mine**

 **Character Profile:**

 **Human Name: Jacques "Jack" Gautreaux**

 **Demon Name: Ramiel**

 **Race: Demon/Witch Hybrid**

 **Rank in The Demonic Hierarchy: Prince of Tartarus**

 **Alignment: Formerly Evil but trying to be Good**

 **Affiliations: The Brotherhood of the Thorn, The Charmed Ones**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Date of Birth December 21, 1750**

 **Place of Birth: New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Age: 250**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye Color: Cerulean**

 **Height:5'9.5"**

 **Weight: 165 LBS.**

 **Skin Color: Tan**

 **Powers/Abilities: Preternatural Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Stamina and Endurance, Preternatural Senses, Regenerative Healing, Virtual Immortality, Psychokinesis, Cloaking, Conjuration, Flaming, Fireballs, Fire Throwing, Incineration, Invisibility, Mediumship Potion Making, Pyrokinesis, Scrying, Sensing, Spell Casting, Telepathy, Adjusting, Apportation, High Resistance**

 **Other Abilities: Unequaled Armed/Unarmed Combatant, Master Tactician/Leader Vast knowledge of Magical Beings/Spells/Potions. Fluent in many Demon/Human Languages**

 **Equipment: Athame**

 **A/N: This takes place right after Cole helps Prue save Phoebe for the first time. Totally AU**

 **Chapter 1:**

Flames erupted outside the nightclub known as P3 and the demonic Prince of Tartarus Ramiel or as he was known to humans Jacques "Jack" Gautreaux looked around to see if anyone had witnessed him manifest when he spotted his "brother" Belthazor or as he was known in his human form Cole Turner enter the club with the Charmed Ones. He was struck by the sheer beauty of the oldest sister Prudence Prue Halliwell. He had to warn Cole and the girls about the Shoggoloth even though he knew in doing so he was openly declaring war on the Source. He had been covertly undermining the Source and the Triad ever since they had murdered his father; King Malphas 15 years ago. He still remembered back when he was 17 coming home and finding a vampire feeding on his mother. He vanquished the bloodsucking leech with a stream of fire and buried his deceased mother and went to live in his father's palace in Tatarus and has vehemently despised and hated vampires ever since. He slipped into the club via side door in an alley and was just about to go in search of Cole when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and shoved roughly against the wall. He was staring into the infuriated eyes of Cole Turner. He growled as he effortlessly shrugged out of Cole's grip, "Get your damn hands off me."

He made show a straightening his tight black t-shirt as Cole asked, "Why are you here Lord Ramiel?"

Jack shoved him into very same wall he was pressed against just moments ago and formed a fireball in his other hand as he snarled, "Do not use that name here. I am Jack remember."

Cole replied, "As you wish sir."

Jack noted how Cole had made sir sound like cur and just chuckled as he released his "Brother"

Cole repeated his question but this time addressed him as Jack. Jack replied, "the Shoggoloth has been sent by the Source to kill you and the sisters."

Cole sucked in a huge fearful breath. The Shoggoloth had never been summoned in his lifetime. He read that the last time it was summoned was when Lord Malphas was leading his legions of demons in the last surface war over a millennia ago. He asked Jack, "Have you ever seen the Shoggoloth?"

Jack replied, Naw but my father said they'yre a terrible, indescribable thing vaster than any subway train a shapeless congeries of protoplasmic bubbles, faintly self-luminous, and with myriads of temporary eyes forming and un-forming as pustules of greenish light all over the place."

Cole asked as they stepped from the storage room and into the club, "How can they be killed?"

Jack replied, "Fire."

Cole replied before he led his "brother over to the girls table, "Good thing you have that covered in spades."

Jack chuckled as he was led to the table. Cole said, "Jack Gautreaux I'd like to introduce you to Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell; The Charmed Ones and their whitelighter as well as Piper's boyfriend Leo Wyatt."

At their horrified looks he said, "Relax he's a witch. I've known him for a long time."

After a few moments Phoebe said, "Why don't you join us Mr. Gautreaux?"

Jack replied as he sat dow, "Thank you and please call me Jack."

Prue asked, "Where are you from; you don't sound like you grew up here."

He chuckled and said as Cole ordered beers for them and another round of drinks for the girls and Leo, "I was born and raised in New Orleans. Although I ain't been back there in a number of years."

Phoebe asked as the drinks were placed on the table, "So were both your parents' witches?"

Jack pulled out a pack of Marlboro Reds and a battered silver ZIPPO and shot a questioning look at Piper as he placed one in his mouth; upon her nod he lit it as he replied, "Naw my mom was the witch my dad...well he was a witch hunter. They fell in love and TA-DA I was born."

The girls and Leo were speechless. Cole on the other hand knew that while Jack hadn't lied he didn't tell the whole truth either. He had heard from King Malphas himself that he had never intended to fall in love with Davina Gautreaux; in fact, he been sent to kill her but ended up falling in love with her and fathered Jack. Then he had placed Davina and Jack under his protection. When he had learned of Davina's murder at the hands of the vampire he had destroyed the Vampire Queen but like leeches or cock roaches a new one always takes power. His hatred was so intense that he banned them from his kingdom making them truly ostracized in the Underworld. As he was talking to the girls Cole noticed that the 250-year-old Prince of Tartarus couldn't keep his eyes off Prue. He chuckled to himself as he watched one of his oldest friends fall hopelessly in love with the oldest Charmed One. They stayed and talked for 2 more hours then Prue said, "I gotta get home. I have to wake up early for a photo shoot."

Jack said as he drained his 3rd beer and dropped the still smoldering cigarette butt into the empty beer bottle, "I'll walk you out."

Prue thanked him as they left the club. As they walked away Cole grinned as Phoebe said, "We better be going to."

Cole was about to ask why when he saw the flirty, suggestive look in her eyes. He announced as he took her hand and pulled out of the booth, "Well we're calling it a night."

Both Piper and Leo chuckled as they walked out of the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack and Prue stepped outside they were surrounded by Dragon Warlocks, Rat Warlocks and lower level demons. Jack faced the Warlock/demon horde and said as he formed a fireball in each hand, Go I got em."

Prue just shook her head as she said "You can't take on all of the warlocks by yourself."

Jack felt the lust for battle creep up on him and he completely disregarded his need to hide who he really was as he hurled the fireballs and incinerated two of the Rat Warlocks. Then he waved his hand and incinerated a Dagon Warlock. He spared a glance at Prue and saw that she killed two Rat Warlocks and a lower level demon. He was about to go help Prue when one one of the demons grabbed him and shoved him into a wall and growled, "You will die for your treachery Ramiel."

Jack's lip curled back in a feral snarl as he incinerated the demon with his eyes. The he flamed over and snapped two of the Dragon Warlocks' necks. One of the demons hit him in the back with an energy ball. He was about to kill it when suddenly Belthazor and Phoebe arrived. Belthazor rumbled, "Are you okay Ramiel?"

He replied as he took on two Dragon Warlocks in hand to hand combat, "I am fime brother."

As he finished his statement he summoned his Brotherhood of the Thorn Athame and plunged it into the throat of one the Dragon Warlocks and used his Psychokinesis to snap the neck of the other. Pretty soon all that was left was one low level demon. Cole said as he transformed back into human form, "Phoebe why don't you and Prue head home."

Prue asked suspiciously, "Why?"

Cole replied, "It's late and Phoebe has class in the morning and you already said you needed to get home."

Prue's eyes narrowed as she reluctantly agreed. Once they were gone Jack grabbed the demon and flamed down to his palace in Tartarus with Cole right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in his palace the commander of his army Christos walked up and said, "welcome back my lord. I see you have a prisoner. I will have prepped for interrogation."

Jack nodded as Cle said, "We will be conducting said interrogation."

Christos gave the demonic soldier of fortune a disdainful look as he spat you should not even be here traitor. I'll-"

He was cut off as Jack held out his hand making Christos fall to his knees in intense pain as he snarled, He is here because he is my friend and I want him here. Do not forget who owns this palace and who your master is."

Christos nodded weakly as he said, "Yes my liege."

Jack nodded as he lowered his hand and Christos shakily rose to his feet. He said once he had regained his composure, "My Lord the Source would like to see you."

Jack had a look of displeasure on his face as he flamed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon they gotten back to the manor Prue had grabbed the Book of Shadows and had been sitting in the conservatory trying to find everything she could on a Ramiel. She had been at it for almost three and a half hours and she still couldn't find anything. She was just about to give up when Piper and orbed in. Prue asked, "Leo have you ever heard of a demon named Ramiel?"

Leo just stared for several minutes then he replied, "Ramiel is the Prince of Tatarus. He is ruthless demon and sometime assassin for the Source. Since his father King Malphas was murdered 15 years ago he rules Tartarus and commands an army of at least 180,000 demons. His mother was human witch named Davina Gautreaux Malphas stalked her and was supposed to kill her but he fell in love with her and fathered Ramiel. We don't know his human name. Along about the time he turned 17 she was killed by a vampire. From what her Whitelighter said Ramiel killed the vampire then for months killed every vampire he could find. After he went to live with his father in Tartarus and we haven't heard much about since. Not much is known about except he doesn't lie. He'll tell you just enough of the truth to make you do what he wants, but he won't lie. Also, we think the Source had his father murdered."

Piper asked hopefully, "So does that mean we might have an ally?"

Prue gave a snort of derision as she said, "Yea right."

Phoebe had joined them while Leo was talking and gave Prue a sharp look as she said, "Cole is a demon and he's our ally."

Prue harrumphed as Phoebe glared daggers at her. Seeing her two sisters were about to fight Piper asked, "What made you ask this Prince Ramiel?"

Prue said, "Cause I think we met him."

Leo asked, "When?"

Prue replied, "I think Cole's friend Jack Gautreaux is Ramiel."

When Leo asked for details She told about the demons calling Ramiel and calling a trator and telling him he was going to die. No sooner were the words out of her mouth then Jack manifested in flames right in front of them and said, "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The girls and Leo glared at Jack. As Prue glared at him she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was; he stood about 5'9" or 5'10", his skin was the color of dark sand, his black hair was cut really close to his scalp, a short black goatee framed his mouth with a 3-day growth of stubble on his jaws and he had the coldest darkest Cerulean eyes she had ever seen His build was lithe but muscular and she could see sinewy muscles snaking along his arms and along his neck and he was clothed in tight black jeans, black boots and a tight black t-shirt. She also saw a sterling silver braided rope chain with an Irish Claddagh ring with Emeralds and Rubies. She asked, "Why should we help you?"

He replied as leaned against a wall, "Because I can help you little witch."

Phoebe asked as Cole shimmered in beside Jack, "Why should we believe you?"

He replied, "Cause I hate the Source; he had my father murdered but your Whitelighter probably already told you that."

Piper said, And the fact that you have 180,000 demon strong army behind you doesn't hurt."

Jack smiled thinly and was about to say something when Prue asked, "What I really want to know is how did your father fall in love with your mother? Demons can't feel human emotions."

Jack chuckled as he shoved off the wall and walked slowly toward them. Piper used her freezing power but to the girl's and Leo's surprise it didn't even faze him. Cole said, "He's the Prince of Tartarus he's immune to your powers Piper, Prue can hurt him and so can Phoebe but I don't know if even the Power of Three could vanquish him."

Jack stopped right in front of Prue as he said, "The way my father explained it he had never felt human emotions before and in stalking my mother felt love for the first time and fell head over heels in love with her and 9 months later yours truly was born."

Leo asked in a heavily suspicious voice, "So you expect us to the believe the Prince of Tartarus wants to help us because the Source murdered your father.?"

Jack replied, "Yea that's exactly why I wanna help. My father might have been the King of Tartarus and a demon but he was a very fair ruler."

Cole spoke up, "I can vouch for that. And I can also vouch for Jack's hatred of the Source. He came to warn me that the Source was releasing a particularly brutal demon."

Prue asked, "Which demon?"

Cole replied, "The Shoggoloth."

Leo sucked in a huge breath as Prue asked, "What the hell is that?"

Jack replied as he lit a cigarette, "The Shoggoloth is a terrible, indescribable thing vaster than any subway train a shapeless congeries of protoplasmic bubbles, faintly self-luminous, and with myriads of temporary eyes forming and un-forming as pustules of greenish light all over the place. They're brutal bastards and old as holy hell."

Leo added, "Not to mention immune to witch powers."

Prue asked, "Then how're we supposed to kill it?"

Jack replied he formed a fireball in his hand then extinguished it, "By fire little witch by fire."

Prue said cattily, "Thanks; now that you told us you can leave. We'll be on the lookout for it."

He just smirked and gave her a wink as he flamed out. He said right before he disappeared, Have it your way little witch."

His words hung in the air long after he was gone. Cole shot Prue a look as he asked, "Why did you act like that Prue; he risked everything to come here and ask you for your help."

Prue glared at the former demonic assassin as she snapped, "I don't even know why we should believe him. I mean he could be leading us into a trap with this whatever he called it."

Cole replied, "No he wouldn't do that. Jack is a noble honorable man. Though he is the prince of Tartarus he doesn't lie. And in fact, he hates the Source,"

Leo asked, "How do you know?"

Cole replied in a shame filled voice, "Because I was ordered to kill him by the Source himself. That was before I killed the Triad and became a traitor."

Phoebe asked her boyfriend, "Why didn't you kill him?"

Cole replied, Because he's my friend. Look the point I'm trying to make is that you really could benefit from his powers and wealth of magical knowledge having the prince of Tartarus on your side couldn't hurt either. He'll be king soon."

The girls and Leo absorbed the knowledge and gave I some thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack returned to his palace Christos and his seer Dauphine were waiting for him. Dauphine asked, "Why are you meeting with the Charmed Ones my lord?"

Jack's eyes flashed black as he asked a threatening hiss, "You dare question me Seer?"

She replied as her sightless eyes locked onto his, "Not at all my lord. I was just wondering if we were finally going to wage all-out war on the Source?"

Jack nodded as he cut his eyes at Christos as he said, "And you my friend what are your feelings on the matter."

Christos replied, "I agree my lord. It is time."

Jack nodded as he decreed, "From here on out I am putting the Charmed Ones, Their Whitelighter and Cole Turner otherwise known as Belthazor under my protection. Any demon that harms them will deal with me."

Christos had a huge grin on his face as he said, "I will make your decree known. The prisoner is ready for you to interrogate my lord."

Jack nodded as he said, "Dauphine I want you to keep an on the girls."

She bowed and said as she shimmered away, "As you wish my lord."

After she was gone he proceeded to go to the torture chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got there the low level demons looked up and a vile smirk twisted his bruised and battered lips as he sneered, "Aw the traitorous Prince has deemed to show his face-"

One of the heavily muscled guards cuffed him on the side of the head as Jack said, "We must be polite now; otherwise..."

The other guard punched him in the face as he continued, "That will happen."

He motioned for the guards to stop as he asked, "Why did you attack Prue Halliwell?"

The demon sneered, "We want to break the Charmed Ones."

Jack's eyes turned pitch black as he summoned his athame and sliced off the demon's right hand. The demon screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Jack stated, "The Charmed Ones, their Whitelighter and Belthazor are under the protection of Tartarus. Any demon who even thinks about harming them will deal with me and my Army."

The demon glared at Jack as he said, "You are declaring open warfare on the Source half-breed."

Jack fixed the demon with a malevolent glare as he hissed, "Give the Source a message for me. The Charmed Ones, their whitelighter and Belthazor are under the protection of Tartarus."

Then he tilted his head and said as he incinerated the demon with a flick of his wrist, "On second thought I'll tell him myself."

And with that he flamed out.

 **Should Prue fall for Jack or should she resist her attraction cause he's a demon**


End file.
